


Safe And Sound

by Razztam



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Roleswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razztam/pseuds/Razztam
Summary: Felix has a nightmare.[Roleswap AU!Huxley twins]





	Safe And Sound

The awful, awful images aren’t going away. He doesn’t want to see his brother’s mangled body. He doesn’t want to see his brother, the one person who matters to him most– The only one who cares about Felix– gone. He can’t be gone. He can’t. He’s too strong, too _good_ to die like this. It’s unfathomable to him. But here he is. And there Ted is, the light that once was so warm in his eyes extinguished as if it’s nothing. 

Felix can hear himself screaming. He can feel hot tears blurring his vision as he cries, and cries and cries _and cries and cries_– It doesn’t stop. And he doesn’t know what he’s saying, babbling plea after plea for Teddy to come back, words too fast for him to comprehend even coming from his own mouth. He can barely hear anyone around him. He didn’t know when he ended up sitting next to his twin, sobbing and holding cold hand in his shaking hand even if Ted doesn’t feel it anymore.

The next thing he knew, his pillow was damp. Drenched in tears, his emotions from _whatever the hell that was_. Felix feels his heart racing. Pounding, like it never did before. He glances at his brother’s bed. 

All he can see is his brother’s corpse all over again and Felix feels nothing but _sick_– But that’s not right. The blanket’s moving up and down the subtlest bit. Teddy is alive. He’s still there. _He’s still there. _

Automatically, he gets up. 

“…Teddy?” He says, hushed. There’s a bit of stirring from his brother. 

“Yeah, Felix?” His voice is still tired. But that’s alright. He’s speaking; it’s a sign he’s alive. This is real. _This. _Not whatever happened before.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” There are flashes to that horrible dream again. Why can’t he stop seeing his brother like that? He’s not dead. He’s right here, stop it _stop it stop it stop it– _

His brother laughs, “You know you don’t have to ask, right? C'mon.” And Felix scrambles into the bed as fast as humanly possible. Ted doesn’t even have to ask to know something’s wrong. He knows Felix is upset. Why else is he clinging to him so tightly, like Ted’ll disappear or something if he lets go? He doesn’t know what’s wrong. But all his sleepy mind can think to do is hug back. Ted holds him under the covers. Anything to make him happy. Anything to make him feel better. “Goodnight." 

Warm. His brother is warm, and he’s okay, and he’s here, and he’d never leave him and he’s not going anywhere. And he’s alive. He’s safe. They’re safe. They’re okay.

"Goodnight. I– I love you.” Felix needs to say it. 

He doesn’t know if dreams are premonition, but he’s not passing up the chance to remind his brother how much he cares. Before it’s too late.

Ted only smiles, blissfully unaware. “I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> here i go writing another roleswap drabble instead of finishing the other fic i keep meaning to do lmao  
[11/02/2019]: hey everyone! just wanted to say i made an ask blog on tumblr for this au! check it out if you wanna! the url is displacedbias.tumblr.com :')c


End file.
